


Under My Thumb

by Lyowyn



Series: Sympathy For The Devil [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyowyn/pseuds/Lyowyn
Summary: Wilson takes House on a bit of a honeymoon.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Sympathy For The Devil [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686829
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Under My Thumb

"Good morning."

House cracked one eye open at the overly energetic man sitting across from him, and let out an indignant groan.

"Oh, don't give me that!" Wilson handed him a cup of coffee. "You're just getting old; that's your problem.

"What would you recommend?" House inhaled deeply and took a sip of coffee. "I could always retire to the country and keep bees."

Wilson chuckled. "That's taking it a bit far, but I hope it wouldn't take a fall from Reichenbach to convince you to take a little time off."

House arched an eyebrow. Wilson was scheming again.

"You've been working hard for the last few weeks." Wilson paused to reevaluate that last sentence. "You've been working the last few weeks." Wilson paused again. "Point is, you could use some rest and relaxation."

"This is about that week of vacation you have coming up."

"I thought we could go somewhere warm, lie on the beach, drink mojitos…"

"Cuddy's never going to let both of us take vacation the same week."

"I already took care of it."

"And, you couldn't just surprise me with tickets to the Bahamas, you had to start in with the _you're getting old_ shit because…?"

"You're grumpy in the morning, and it's more fun this way. Besides, I wanted revenge for that business with the butt plug."

"Revenge? If this is a revenge vacation, I'm not sure I want to go."

"Well you're going. It's my vacation, and I want to get out of this apartment and have some fun."

House closed his eye again and growled.

_A week later in a hotel room in Havana…_

House fell back against the pillows, sticky, sweating, and utterly spent.

"You call that rest and relaxation?" he asked, between heavy breaths.

Wilson smirked, still on top of him. "I call that me enjoying my vacation. Ready for another round, old man?"

"I knew it! This is a revenge vacation. You're trying to kill me."

Wilson laughed, and bent down to kiss him, readjusting himself to more comfortably straddle House's hips.

House moaned. "Seriously Jimmy, you have to let me out of this bed sometime."

Wilson glanced to the elegant, tapered wrist that was cuffed to the headboard. _The circle is a symbol of unity._ "No. Really I don't."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of all shapes, sizes, and varieties are very much appreciated. I love to hear from you.
> 
> Blanket permission is granted for all translation, podfic, and fanart- as always. So, if that's something you're interested in, feel free. My playground is your playground.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
